


Clips

by PotatoQuinn



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 Writing Prompts Challange, F/F, Very short fluffy fic, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Emma gets a bit depressed, and Regina comes home for lunch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its short but cute. Lost motivation for a minute cuz my little cousin is sick, but I finished it anyway.

Emma Swan sighed deeply as she sat at Regina's kitchen table, staring off into space while she nursed a glass of amber coloured liquid. It was the middle of the day in the middle of the week, but the blonde felt she needed the alcohol to get to the end of it. That morning at breakfast, Henry had told them that he had to do a project on childhood memories. Some sort of slideshow or something, with pictures and the sort. She wasn't upset that she wouldn't be in the pictures so much as the fact that she wasn't there in the first place. 

She finished the glass, but didn't have the energy to get up to refill it. So she sat there at the table, scowling at the empty glass. Which is how Regina found her at lunchtime. The brunette frowned at the woman still in her PJ's, pulling out the makings for a sandwich. “Emma? What's wrong? Why aren't you at work?" 

Emma looked up and to the side, avoiding the Mayor's gaze as her cheeks pinkened. "I have today off," she ignored the first question, finally getting up and putting the empty glass in the sink. 

"Miss Swan," Regina tilted her head, abandoning the food to turn to the blonde. Her brow crinkled just so as she leaned back onto the counter. "I know your frowning face is your normal face, but I can tell something's wrong. What is it?" Emma fidgeted a moment before mumbling incoherently, finding an interest in the linoleum floor. Regina just raised a brow and crossed her arms, waiting. 

Emma sighed and leaned against the sink, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. "It's dumb. Just, I missed a lot, you know? I'm thankful I'm here now, but there's so much I missed," she still avoided the brunette's gaze. 

Regina lifted her chin in sudden understanding, her mouth falling open in a silent 'ah'. She dropped her arms to her sides and approached Emma slowly, keeping her face neutral. "I know there's not a lot I can say to make you feel better. And I know it's not the same, but we do have some clips," she smiled, taking Emma's hands in her's. "Henry's first steps, miraculously. Almost missed that one myself," she stroked the back of the blonde's knuckles with her thumb. "His Christmases, all filmed. Most of his birthdays. We can watch them with Henry later?"

Emma nodded, smiling a wobbly smile. "I'd like that. Thank you," she sniffed. 

"You're Henry's mother too, you deserve to see all those precious moments too," Regina smiled and leaned forward, pecking Emma's lips. "Now, why don't you go get dressed, and we'll go to Granny's for lunch."


End file.
